Worth the Thorns
by wprincessannw
Summary: Reposted - and somewhat altered...I hope you guys like it! Dasey Fluff :


My first Fanfic--

Disclaimer: If I owned LWD - Dasey would happen- so obviously I don't.

Hey guys when I wrote this story the 1st time - I got great support, the only thing I think people truly wanted was a more fluffy Dasey ending-- my muse hit recently when I reread it (I hope you guys agreeJ).

Casey sat at the kitchen table enjoying her sandwich in quiet as she looked through her English notes for the test on Monday.

She knew the quiet was at a premium since it was it was close to noon and Derek would be waking up soon. Sure enough, as thoughts of Derek passed her brain she heard him thump down the stairs.

"Good afternoon" Casey said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey" she heard him call the depths of the fridge. "Have you seen my hockey jersey?"

"No Derek, and I wasn't particularly looking for it either….maybe it finally got so dirty it picked itself up and walked to the washing machine."

"Hahahah, don't tell me Spacey, are you trying to develop a sense of humor?"

Derek sat down at the table across from Casey with the milk and his cereal

Casey attempted to zone him out and stared at her English notes quietly.

"Hey, what's that?" Derek asked

"What…studying…I know you aren't familiar with it but I thought you at least knew what it looked like." Casey responded

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "no, your necklace, I don't remember ever seeing it before."

Casey picked up the silver charm on the chain around her neck. "Oh this, it's a rose. I haven't worn it in forever, but I guess I just felt like wearing it today."

Derek held the charm in the palm of his hand and stared at it.

Casey flushed at his close proximity.

"Why a rose?" Derek asked. He laughed and said "I took you for more of the violet or a lily girl."

"I guess…..I just have to remind myself how special roses are sometimes."

"Oh…" Derek said with question in his voice

"I mean- you see them and without thinking grab to quickly or without care and you can cut yourself on their thorns."

Derek nodded.

Casey pointed at a small mark on her hand and said, "see I didn't think and I cut myself pretty badly at the beginning of the summer when I reached for a rose."

Derek ran his thumb over the scar and Casey involuntarily shivered at his touch.

He stared down at the scar and said, "but its healed over now."

Casey looked down and ran her finger over the small scar and said, "yes, but…..I still have the scar. Sometimes I wonder if the rose is worth the thorns. "

Derek nodded like he understood.

"Well" Derek said, as he stood up, "this has been fun Spacey but places to go and cool people to see." and he was gone.

Casey looked one last time at the scar on her hand before shaking her head and picking her notes back up.

Later that night……

Casey walked into her room to go to bed and smiled as she picked up the thorn-less white rose with scarlet tipped petals off her pillow and brought the soft petals to her face. She didn't have to watch out for the thorns this time -- he had already removed them.

From the doorway, she heard his voice say, "Casey, I know this thing….between you and I is different….and I'll even attempt I'm…..

"Yes" Casey softly prodded.

"I'malittlescaredtoo" Derek said in a rushed tone, his words jumbled together, "but don't you think…this…I'm worth the possibility of getting hurt. Because Case I have to be honest, I know don't laugh, but Case I think your worth the possibly of getting hurt. We're worth it." He stared at her and every ounce of love, every drop of self-doubt seemed to float in the surface of his eyes.

"Yeah Derek…." Casey softly replied, "I think we're worth it…I think your worth it."

Somehow she was in his arms then and she wasn't even sure if she had jumped into them or if he pulled her or if maybe they had met in the middle but the hows disappeared as their lips met in a soft deep kiss and the rose clutched in her hand leaving not a mark perfumed the air around them with its sweet scent.

She didn't worry about the thorns but the thought flitted across her mind as their lips met again-- He makes the possibility of thorns definitely worth it.


End file.
